cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cream Fox
|enemies = Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly)|likes = His father, his friends, baking pies, helping Detective Pooch, pies, racers, bunnies|dislikes = Unplug, danger,|powers = Regeneration|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Returns home to Video Game Town along with his friends after Hard Drive’s death}}Cream Fox is an Unplugged Video Game Character and a supporting character in the episode Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. Background Cream Fox used to be the secondary antagonist of the old arcade game, Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny. In the game, he would help Pie Fox steal the pies from the game's protagonist, Carrot Bunny. After game hours, Cream Fox is shown to be a loving son to his father, Pie Fox. He's best friends with all of the young bunnies in the game. After experiencing some technical difficulties, it caused the game to break down and it got unplugged. Cream Fox was able to escape the game before it was unplugged and destroyed along with his father and the rest of the citizens to the game. Cream Fox was afraid that he, his family and friends would be homeless but thanks to Mr. Flint building Video Game Town for the homeless video game characters. After moving to Video Game Town, Cream Fox became Pie Fox's business partner and on occasions, he would spend some father-and-son time with him as well. Personality Like his father, Cream Fox is truly the good guy when the arcade is closed and when it is opened, Cream Fox is shown to be extremely dim-witted and clueless because in the game, he fails to help his father and when he does, he gets scolded by Pie Fox as his punishment (he refers to it as his defeat). Cream Fox is fairly intelligent after game hours and secretly knows a little more cooking tips than his own father. He does use those tips to help his father with the cooking. He poses as a loving son to his father. Although, he has so much to learn since he's only 8 years old and he has a strong curiosity. He's shown to be easily scared because when Hard Drive revealed his evil plan to Pooch and the others, he was worried since he was going to wiped out along Pie Fox, Carrot Bunny and every single video game character in existence. Physical Appearance Cream Fox is a small fox wearing red overalls. He has a black tail tip and a cream muzzle. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint Cream Fox isn't seen until Detective Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca, and Robo fled to Video Game Town to find the racers since Pooch and the others thought that they killed Cyber Cat, and made an escape. Pooch and the gang met up with Pie Fox, Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny. Cream Fox joined Pooch and the others on the rest of the mission to solve the murder of Harvey Flint. While they were in the alley, Pooch and the others thought that the racers thought that they were going to kill them by using their guns but it was revealed that they were saving them from Hard Drive who was responsible for the murder of Harvey Flint and Cyber Cat. Pooch and the others were fleeing from Video Game Town to capture Hard Drive but he used a canister of Unplug to destroy the bus and capture Pooch and the others. Hard Drive's plan was to destroy the arcade and Video Game Town and kill every single video game character. Along with Spencer and his video game friends, Cream Fox was scared nearly to death. He was tied up along with his friends and family where they going to be dipped in the Unplug and killed. But he was saved after Hard Drive's death, the arcade and Video Game Town was saved. Cream Fox assisted Pie Fox to make some pies as a celebration snack as Pooch and his friends went to Video Game Town to celebrate. The Black Lion Cream Fox will appear in the next episodes as a supporting character along with Pie Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny. Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Chefs Category:Wooten characters Category:American characters